It is very important and desirable in a return way system for conveyor chains that the return way elements (wear strips) be quickly and easily mountable in either new or old conveyor systems, preferably without need for tools. It is, additionally, important that a minimum number of return way components be employed; stated otherwise, that elements already present in the conveyor system be double used. Furthermore, the wear strips and associated parts must be adaptable for use on a wide variety of sizes and types of conveyors, and on various shapes of conveyors. Another highly important requirement is that the wear strips not tend to wear grooves in the upper surfaces of chains when the latter are in their inverted positions on the return run of a conveyor chain loop.
It is also very important that the return way be such that the conveyor chain will not tip or sag substantially at regions between supports, but for reasons of costs and simplicity it is greatly preferred that this be accomplished without changing structural elements already present in an existing conveyor system (such as, for example, cross members or connectors that extend between the side frames). An additional major consideration is that, even in conveyor systems where the conveyor chains are often slippery due to the presence of liquid spilled or splashed from containers being conveyed, the return way elements will remain in desired positions and will not creep or shift along wet cross members in response to vibratory or other forces.